A new neighbor
by Miih7409
Summary: Beca, Chloe and Stacie met at college and have lived together since they graduate. The three friends had a nice life together, spending time with fun, jobs and boyfriends. things were normal until their new neighbor shows up. Will Jesse's moving be a good thing or a bad thing? And why did he move? What will happen on their lives now that they live next doors? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Beca, Chloe and Stacie met at college and have lived together since they graduate. The three friends had a nice life together, spending time with fun, jobs and boyfriends. things were normal until their new neighbor shows up. Will Jesse's moving be a good thing or a bad thing? And why did he move? What will happen on their lives now that they live next doors?**

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys know that we have a new neighbor?" Chloe asked as she entered the apartment.<p>

"Really? At the next door?" Stacey asked walking out of the kitchen with a pot of ice cream.

"I think I haven't even met the old neighbor" Beca said, not very interested. She was lying on the couch with big headphones on her ears and the laptop on her lap.

"Come on, Beca! We've been living here for like five years now. How can you not know your next door neighbor?" Chloe asked.

"Well, never had the need of it." Baca didn't even bother taking off her headphones.

"It's changing now!" Chloe said confident. "Come on, we're going shopping."

"Nice!" Stacey grabbed her purse. "Where are we going?" she asked, taking a scoop of ice cream.

"We are getting our new neighbor a welcome basket." Chloe answered. "Get out of that couch already, Beca. It's not cute."

"I am so not going to get some stranger a fucking basket with snacks and whatever." She said, making no efforts to stand up.

"Hurry up, Beckie." Stacie said impatiently. "Or maybe I could get into your room and mess up with your precious disks and CDs…" she provoked the friend.

"Are you threatening me?" Baca narrowed her yes.

"Of course not." She said as she walked to Beca's room, not looking away from Beca once.

Beca snorted. "Fine."

"And don't even think of getting close to my stuff, Stacie." She warned as stood up from the couch.

[...]

"I can't believe we're doing this." Beca rolled her eyes. "What if he's a psychopath killer?"

They were on the neighbor's door, right in front of their own apartment. Chloe rang the bell and they could hear noises from the inside of the apartment.

"Don't be dramatic, Beca." Chloe said as she rearranged the wine bottle inside the basket. "I've seen him already. And he's kinda cute."

"Chloe, you have a boyfriend." Stacie said as she reapplied her lipstick.

"Yeah, like if having a boyfriend ever stopped you from checking out on guys, Stace." Beca smiled sarcastically as Stacie shrugged.

They could hear keys and the door being unlocked and soon a man was looking at them.

"Hey." He said a little breathless. "Uh… Chloe, right?" he asked the redheaded girl.

"Yeah!" Chloe smiled. "You remembered me. These are my roommates, Beca and Stacie." She introduced the girls.

"Nice to meet you two" he shook their hands "I'm Jesse and I just moved in."

"We brought you a welcome gift" Stacie said flirtatious. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all." He said looking away from Stacie. "Come on in." he walked inside inviting the girls in.

"Nice place, Jesse." Chloe said friendly walking inside the room.

"It's exactly like our apartment…" Beca said harshly and was interrupted when a giant German Shepherd Dog ran into her direction and made her fall on the apartment entry.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she screamed. "GET THIS THING OUT!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that." Jesse apologized as he grabbed the dog's collar and took it away from her. "Uh, this is Bruce, my dog…"

"Dog?" Beca asked incredulous, while standing up. "That thing is like Godzilla or something, not a dog."

"Beca," Chloe called gentle. "Please, behave."

"I was attacked, Chloe." She said serious. "By that monster." Beca pointed at Bruce.

"Look, I am really sorry if he hurt you, but you may be over reacting a little." Jesse said slowly like Beca was some five years old kid, which made Beca narrow her eyes and cross her arms against her chest.

"Come on in, anyway. I'm taking Bruce to the laundry."

"Oh, he can stay with us." Chloe said as she went to pet it. "I love dogs."

"I'm not staying next to that." Beca informed.

"Then maybe you should not get on his way." Jesse rose up one of his eyebrows.

"Or maybe you should teach him how to behave, idiot." Beca rose up an eyebrow back.

"Okay…" Stacie interrupted before Jesse could say something else. "Chloe is taking care of the dog, so maybe we could sit and talk… and maybe drink something. With Alcohol." Stacie pulled Beca with her to sit on the couch, very distant of Chloe and Bruce.

"Fine." Beca said angry.

"Sounds good to me." Jesse said a little less hostile. "And for your information," Jesse turned to Beca again "Godzilla is like a giant lizard, I don't even know how you could compare it to my dog."

Beca opened her mouth to answer him, but felt Stacie Pinching her arm, which meant she should shut up, otherwise her vinyl disks would suffer.

_This is going to be a fucking long night_, Beca thought and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, first chapter! I don't even know where the story will go, but I'm excited to write it! Hope you enjoyed. =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I found out that I was doing the dialogue parts wrong, so I rewrote everything. Writing in English is different... Well, living and learning, huh?**

**Anyway, Chapter 2! Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Sorry about the mess." Jesse said from the kitchen. "I didn't have much time to unpack things yet."<p>

"Oh, we are the ones who should be apologizing, coming here all of sudden and all." Chloe said, as she kept petting Bruce. "Your dog is really nice, so well-behaved."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Beca said sarcastically and got a weird look from Chloe.

Jesse got out of the kitchen with glasses and a plate of snacks.

"I haven't gone shopping yet, so I opened the basket you gave me, if you guys don't mind." Jesse said, giving a glass of wine for each girl.

"That's okay." Stacie said. "Besides, we've chosen a pretty good wine." She winked.

Beca took her glass and drank half of without breathing. She'd decided to get drunk, so the night would pass faster. Her actions didn't get unnoticed, though.

"So, Jesse," Chloe started, trying to cover Beca's bad mood. "New in LA?" she asked.

"Uh… not exactly." He looked embarrassed. "I've lived here since high school. I just needed to move out from my old apartment."

"And why was that?" Stacie asked curious.

"My girlfriend and I broke up." He said staring at the floor. "And living on my brother's couch wasn't working very well." He smirked.

"Oh gosh, sorry for asking such a thing…"

"Nice…" Beca said looking how the wine moved inside her glass. "She gets the apartment, and you get the dog." Maybe it was the alcohol saying. Or maybe it was only her bad mood.

"Actually," Jesse said a little impatient "I'd rather have Bruce than any apartment in the world."

She just kept staring at him like he was mental.

"What about you three?" Jesse asked and Beca noticed he wouldn't look at her as he asked. "How did you guys end up living together?"

"We went to the same college, Barden University." Chloe said.

"Yeah, we were at the acapella group and became really good friends, so after graduating, we moved here and have been living together since."

"Acapella group?" Jesse said amazed. "So you three sing?"

Before Jesse could finish his question, Beca stood up. Being at the Bellas was really nice and she had made best friends like Chloe and Stacie, but performing on stage was still something she felt embarrassed of. And she wasn't in the mood for talking with a stranger who lived with a giant monster about the shit they sang at college and how magic it was to be onstage. Besides, she was exhausted and the wine wasn't helping it.

"You know what? I'm tired and I still have a lot of work to do. You guys can stay here and talk, but I'm leaving now."

Chloe and Stacie looked at each other. They knew Beca was on her limits. Being nice never was one of her good points, but that night, she was worst than ever.

"Yeah. We should all go." Chloe said, also standing up. "It's late and we're taking your time, Jesse."

"No, you're not, Chloe. Uh, maybe we could drink again when I'm done settling down." He said opening the front door for them.

"You know where to find us." Stacie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Beca said walking towards their apartment. "Good night, neighbor."

She didn't even bother looking at him. She unlocked the door and got in. A few seconds later, Chloe and Stacie were inside as well. Beca was back lying on the couch, with headphones and laptop.

"Nice first impression you made, Beca." Chloe said tired, sitting on the other couch.

"I told you I didn't want to go."

"That didn't mean you should treat him like that." Stacie said from her room.

"You, on the other hand," Chloe said accusatory. "were hitting on Jesse."

"He's not really my type." Stacie answered.

"I thought 'man' was your type" Beca said with a bored voice.

"Why not?" Chloe asked, trying to ignore Beca's comment, but smiling a bit.

"He's all too sweet." Stacie said walking now to the kitchen to take a glass of water. "He's nice and kind and is a dogs person, but I'm into bad guys right now."

Chloe and Beca just glanced at each other, don't even bothering to ask. Stacie changed her preferences faster than Chloe could choose a pair of shoes. And that was definitely something to be concerned about.

"What about you, Beca?" Chloe asked excited. "What do you think about him?"

Beca stopped her fingers and kept staring at Chloe for a while. "I know where you are going, Chlo, and it's not gonna happen."

"What?" she made her best innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that look." She narrowed her eyes. "I know you, Beale."

"Still don't know what you're talking about, Mitchell." She checked her nails.

"I think," Stacie sat on the couch with Chloe. "She's saying that you" she looked at Chloe "are trying to set her up" she pointed at Beca "with the neighbor."

"I am not!" Chloe looked fake-shocked. "But now that you said that, why not, Beca?" she asked turning into her roommate.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "I'll not even bother answering you." She got back to her laptop screen.

"Come on, Beca! You guys would be so cute together!"

"Yeah, I think that too." Stacie said honestly.

"That guy just broke up with the girl he was living with." Beca said standing up and walking to her bedroom. "I'm not gonna be the sweet and adorable fucking girl who will fix that idiot's heart." As soon as she finished her sentence, she shut the door angrily.

"At least you should be nice to him." Chloe said out loud. "Well, nicer!" she corrected herself.

"Yeah, and maybe then we could all go to Karaoke and sing together like we used to do in college." She said back loudly.

"Oh, that would be nice!" Stacie said happily.

Beca opened the door. "I'm being sarcastic, Stacie." She said and closed the door again.

Chloe sighed. Sometimes, Beca's attitude was hard to deal with.

"You know what?" Stacie told her in a low voice. "She didn't like us at the beginning as well. And now we're best friends." She smiled.

Chloe smiled back. "You're right, Stacie. Let's give her some time."

"Yeah, like four years or more."

The two of them laughed. Maybe things would get better in the future. Well, maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm skipping time for the next chapter. Don't really know how to put my ideas together, ha ha.<strong>

**X-X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey! I'm really struggling choosing the right words for my thoughts right now (and I'm still not sure if I'm picking the right ones). Anyways, writing in English has been a challenge.**

**Well, Chap 3, hope you like it! (this one ended up a little short, I think)**

* * *

><p>[ A few days after the girls met their new neighbor.]<p>

It was a Sunday afternoon and Beca, Stacie and Chloe were at home. Beca was enjoying her day by relaxing and listening to her mixes, while Chloe was reorganizing her wardrobe for the fifth time only that day and Stacie was sleeping because of her last night date.

The doorbell rang and Beca went to answer it. Jesse, the next door neighbor was standing in front of her.

"Hi…" Jesse said uncomfortable. He wished Stacie or Chloe could have answered the door.

"Chloe!" Beca called from the door, not even looking at Jesse. "The neighbor is here." She said out loud.

"Is it Mrs. Abrams?" Chloe asked from her room. "If it is, tell her that it was Stacie's fault. She was the one driving when we hit the cat."

"It's not Mrs. Abrams." Beca said. "And did you guys kill an old lady's cat?" she asked smiling lightly.

"It wasn't dead, just … unconscious" Chloe said while walking out of the room and to the front door. "Jesse!" she exclaimed as she saw him.

"He's here to see you." Beca said as she walked back to the couch.

"Actually, I'm here to invite the three of you to my house."

"Oh, you're done unpacking?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, my brother and his friend came to help me. And he wanted to meet you guys…" he said smiling at the girl.

"We're absolutely coming. Just let me wake Stacie."

"Beca, get ready. We're going to Jesse's" Chloe said as she walked to Stacie's door.

"You're not my mom, Chlo." Beca remembered her, to what Jesse smiled a little.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked him over her laptop.

"Nothing." He answered, the smile disappearing.

"Weirdo." Beca said, getting back to her laptop.

A few minutes later, Chloe was back with a sleepy Stacie on her side.

"We're ready!" she sang.

"I'm not coming." Beca said.

"Come on, Beca! You promised you would try to be nice." Chloe argued.

"I never promised that."

"Besides," she continued. "I don't wanna be attacked by that huge fur coat again."

"I think he likes you." Jesse said to her, to what Beca just narrowed her eyes. "I mean, it's not always that he can play with a friend of his size." He provoked her.

"I'm gonna show you the size of…" Beca stood up suddenly and gave a few steps on Jesse's direction, but was interrupted by a nervous Chloe.

"Okay…" she held Beca's shoulders. "I had the trouble of waking Stacie, so we're going. Can you at least try to be nice, Beca? Please?" she supplicated.

Beca snorted beaten.

"Fine. But if that dog gets any closer to me…" she started menacing.

"I'll keep him away from you." Jesse swore with his right hand up and a sarcastic look to her.

* * *

><p><strong> Ha ha, they're going to Jesse's again. New characters coming up. Guess who!<strong>

**Let me know what you thought about this chap, or what you would expect from the next ones. I'm open to criticism and hard words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so excited writing that I decided to put another chapter today.**

**Chap 4 here! Have fun! =)**

* * *

><p>Jesse got into his apartment, followed by his three new neighbors. As soon as he opened the door, Bruce came welcoming his master with his tail waving.<p>

"Hey buddy." Jesse patted his dog. "Look, your friend came to visit you!" he said with a forced happy voice.

"Girls," Jesse called. "This is my older brother, Bumper and his friend, Donald." He introduced them to the two men sitting on his couch and drinking beer. "Bump, Donald, these are Chloe, Stacie and Beca, my neighbors."

Handshakes and smiles were given and Bumper stared at the girls, from one to another.

"I assume," he started pompously "You" he pointed at Chloe "are the lovable and super fake ginger girl."

"You" now it was Stacie's turn "are the hot, sexy, slutty skank. And you" he looked at Beca. "are the badass dogs hater bitch from hell."

The three girls kept in shock.

"Excuse me?" Beca said more surprised than angry.

"Bumper, what the hell are you saying?" Jesse asked, frowning at his brother.

"I thought that's what you thought about them."

All the eyes on the room wide opened. Except from Bumper's, and Bruce's.

"Wow." Stacie slipped. "I was woken for _this_?" she was annoyed.

"Look," Jesse turned to the girls. "I swear I never told him anything like that. I would never say those things about you guys." He tried to sound as honest as he could.

"Yeah, maybe you should shut up, you hypocrite asshole." Beca told him scarily calm.

"Ladies, calm down." Donald interfered. "I've been here the whole time and Jesse never told bad things about you. In fact, he said you were really cool people."

"Bumpster here," Donald slapped Bumper in the chest. "is a troublemaker."

"Hey, don't you dare slapping me, dude." Bumper pushed Donald. "Nobody slaps Bumper."

"And he's a little drunk." Donald complemented.

"Ah, well…" Chloe said uncomfortable, not very sure of how to react.

"This is awkward." Stacie shook her head "I need a drink."

"Sure, let me get you something. Donald, can you take Bruce?" Jesse left the dog with the friend and head to the kitchen. "Make yourselves at home, girls."

Stacie and Chloe sat on the couch with Donald, as Bumper lay lazily on the two seater couch. Beca didn't want to sit. First, she didn't want to get next to the dog. Second, she wouldn't be any pleasant of being next to Bumper as well, so she decided to look around, checking the place's decoration.

"So, what do you all do?" Donald asked the girls.

"I am the fashion columnist of the LA Times," Chloe said. "and I also happen to have a very successful personal blog." she smiled proudly.

"Nice!" Jesse smiled at her as he got back with their beers on his hands.

"What about you, Stacie?" Donald asked.

"I'm a lawyer." She asked simply.

"You are so not… a lawyer." Bumper grumbled. "You're too hot to be one."

"I am." Stacie said like it was not a big deal. "I'm the hottest lawyer you could find in LA."

"You're probably one of the most conceited lawyers in LA as well." Beca said as she looked through Jesse's infinite movie collection.

"You have a lot of movies, neighbor." She said as he gave her a beer bottle. "Have you seen all these?" she asked incredulous.

"What can I say? I love movies."

"You love your movie collection more than you ever loved your girlfriend." Bumper grumbled from the couch. "That's why she left you, you know." He said with a know-it-all attitude.

"Okay, I guess that's it for today." Donald said standing up. "Bump, you're an ass when you're sober, but when you're drunk, you're unbelievably worse."

He took the friend out of the couch "Come on, we're living."

"I am having fun here." Bumper said slowly, getting away from Donald. "I'm keeping my little bro company."

"If you don't leave in ten seconds, I'm calling your wife." Donald threatened him.

_"I'm calling your wife."_ Bumper did an impression of Donald, with contempt. "Oh, Bumper is so scared."

"One." Donald started counting. "Two."

"You can count. I don't give a shit." Bumper said trying to look unshaken.

"Three, four, five."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Six."

"I'm not afraid of her either." His voice failed for a moment.

"Seven, eight." Donald looked deep into the friend's eyes, provoking him. "Nine."

"Fine!" Bumper said reluctantly. "But that's only because I'm tired of this place." He said as he walked to the front door. "See ya, little bro and little bro's neighbors." He said with a wave.

"Sorry about that, Jesse." Donald apologized.

"It's fine, Donald. I'm already used to it." Jesse shook his hand. "Say hi to Amy for me!" Jesse shouted at Bumper.

Jesse shut the door while Bumper yelled something back.

"Always nice having you, big bro." he sighed to the door.

"Your brother is _married_?" Stacie asked. "And just to make sure… with a human being?"

"Stacie!" Chloe looked shocked at her.

"Yeah." Jesse laughed. "Amy is the only person in the world that can make Bumper shut up."

"How can he be married? He's even worse than you, and I didn't think it was even possible." Beca said with a fake nice voice.

"Thanks." Jesse fake smiled. "You're very adorable yourself as well."

"In fact, you're so adorable that I'm letting my dog play with you." He said as he patted Bruce's head.

"If your dog gets any closer, I'm throwing this bottle in his head." Beca said curt.

"You can't kill him." Stacie said. "He's so cute!"

"Yeah, just as cute as the cat you and Chloe ran over." She said staring at Stacie.

Stacie tried to give a sarcastic comment back, but was unsuccessful, so she took a swig of her beer.

"Why don't you like dogs?" Jesse asked Beca, trying to help Stacie.

"Beca doesn't like any living beings." Stacie answered him.

"We" Chloe pointed at herself and at Stacie "are exceptions, because we share the bills."

"Exactly." Beca said as she rose her bottle like having a toast.

"Wow. You serious?" Jesse asked, not sure of why he was surprised.

"Have a problem with it?" Beca raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not at all." He said and drank from his bottle, with a little smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumpster is a troublemaker, ha ha. I'm ridiculous, I know.<strong>

**I think on the next chap, Jesse and Beca are having a little cute scene, not really sure.**

**Let me know where to improve.**

**See ya! =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I got tired of naming the chapters, and wasn't really liking them at all, so no names anymore!**

**Anyway, chapter five!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>"So, Beca, you didn't say what you work with." Jesse said at some point of the conversation.<p>

The four of them have been chatting about anything as time passed and they emptied bottles and more bottles of beer. They had also ordered pizza, which Jesse offered to pay, despite of Chloe's attempts of splitting it.

"I work at a record label." Beca said simply, which meant she didn't want to keep talking about herself.

"So you make music?" Jesse asked interested, not getting her refuse of talking.

"No, I'm the coffee lady. I'm in charge of taking hot coffee to the conference room every day at 10 a.m." She said surly.

Jesse wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic again or she was serious, thanks to the great amount of alcohol on his blood. And he didn't even bother anymore, so he just took a bite of his pizza.

"What about you, Jesse? What you do?" Chloe asked a little too happy. They all sure had too much drinks already.

"I work with movies." He said after swallowing the pizza with the help of his beer.

"Nerd." Beca mumbled and took another sip of her beer. "You probably must watch stupid movies over and over and say that's working."

"Yeah, something like that." He said smiling. "But they're not stupid." He said more serious.

"Who are not stupid?" Stacie asked, waking up from her almost asleep state.

"Your ex-boyfriends, Stace." Beca said. "Your ex-boyfriends are not stupid."

"Some of them are." She said vaguely. "But they are hot." She justified.

"I'm sure they are." Beca blinked at her.

All of sudden, Chloe started crying.

"I killed Mrs. Abrams' cat!" she shouted.

"I thought Stacie did it." Beca said holding a laugh.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." Stacie said defensive and sleepy. "It showed up out of nowhere. How was I supposed to avoid it?" She tilted her heard on the back of the couch closing her eyes.

"I'm a murderer!" Chloe shout louder while crying hysterically.

"Hey, Chloe…" Jesse started softly as he rubbed Chloe's arm with his fingers. "You're not a murderer, okay?" he looked gently at her.

"Really?" she asked on a whisper.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Besides, everybody knows that cats have seven lives. So it means he still have six left."

Chloe looked satisfied with Jesse's explanation.

"Oh." She said, everything now making sense. She sat with Bruce, who was sleeping on the floor, next to Jesse's feet. "Bruce, you would forgive me, wouldn't you?" she asked the dog, holding his head between her hands.

Bruce groaned and Chloe looked relieved. She hugged him and laid her head above his body.

"Thank you, Bruce." She said in a low voice. "I love you." She closed her eyes.

"Wow." Beca said with her eyed wide opened. "How drunk is she?"

"Drunk enough to tell my dog she loves him." Jesse answered smiling.

"Bruce" Beca said after a while. "is a stupid name for a dog, by the way."

Jesse laughed.

"So, considering the big nerd you are, your dog must be named after some stupid nerd thing." She said joking, to what Jesse just smiled.

"Wait…" Beca stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Jesse just nodded still smiling.

"That is so lame." Beca couldn't help but smiling at that dork. "So, who was he named after?"

"Uh… Bruce Wayne." Jesse said a little embarrassed. When he named the dog a few years ago, he thought it was so brilliant, but now, in front of Beca, it just sounded lame, like she said.

"You named your dog after Batman." Beca said slowly, just to make sure she was getting it right. "You named your dog after a fictional character that wears super tight clothes and a stupid cape."

"He's rich, he fights against crime and he's like the coolest superhero ever." He said, trying to make his choice look less ridiculous.

"You are the biggest nerd on the Earth face. And now I feel sorry for your dog." She smiled lightly.

Jesse smiled as well. Somehow, they were managing to put up with each other, despite all the sarcasm and the hating. They finished their beers in silence. It was a nice silence, though. Maybe things weren't so bad in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've never finished watching a batman movie but I really liked naming the dog Bruce.<strong>

**Their feelings toward each other are growing and I'm so excited!**

**I want to finish this story before I get to college, so I'll be posting chapter like every day, I hope. New character on next chap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm already on chap 13 or something, so I'm uploading another chapter today. (Maybe more than one.)**

**Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Beca was taking a shower. Chloe had left for work already and she was almost sure Stacie had already left as well. If she was lucky, she would get on work right on time this morning. She then heard the doorbell. <em>Damn Murphy's Law<em>,she cursed. She quickly turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body.

She walked out of the bathroom angry, not even bothering for the water she was dropping all over the apartment's floor. She was almost late for work, also was interrupted during her personal care routine.

"Stacie, if you forgot your damn keys again," she said out loud, before even opening the door. "I swear I'm gonna kill…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, because in front of the open door was the last person she would expect o find. Jesse, her front door neighbor was standing there.

"…You're not Stacie." She said.

Jessed looked up when he heard the door sound, his eyes wide opened and his jaw dropped as he saw her. Beca then realized she was wearing nothing aside from a towel around herself. Before Jesse could even start saying something, she slammed the door quickly. _Goddamn Murphy's Law_.

* * *

><p>Jesse was still speechless. <em>Wow<em>, was the closest thing to a reasonable thought he could get to. He heard Beca yelling something about forgetting keys and then the next thing he knew was that she was naked in front of him. Well, not exactly naked, she was wearing a towel, but showing a lot of skin anyway. In fact, he'd never seen that much of her skin before.

_Shit_, he thought, _I sound like a creepy pervert._ But it was all her fault, he kept thinking. If she didn't show up like that, he would never think she had such a nice body. He would never notice her milky soft skin, her perfectly outlined body or her amazingly well-shaped legs.

Jesse hated himself so much for even thinking about her that way. But he would never admit it to anyone, especially to her. He still had some dignity to protect.

He was still thinking about protecting his dignity when the door opened a second time.

Beca was fully clothed, this time, though. Dark green shirt, black pants, heavy make-up. Jesse was feeling somehow… disappointed.

"You're still here." She said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, yeah…" Jesse was having trouble putting words together.

Jesse thought it was ridiculous how he was acting, but couldn't help it. At least, not with her standing so close. He took a deep breath and regretted it right away. As he did it, he could smell her freshly cleaned sent, and it was so mind-blowing.

"I…" he coughed. "…got some mail I think belongs to you guys, so I thought I should give it back." That was the stupidest reason for him to be there, considering the… situation. Unfortunately, that was the real and only reason for him to be there.

"Thanks." She said, still not looking at him. She took the letters from his hand, let them on the table and locked the door of the apartment as fast as she could. "Uh, I'm kinda late for work, so I'm going now." She said as she called the elevator.

"I could take you." Jesse offered hopeful. "Just let me take my stuff…"

"It's fine." She cut him staring at the elevator's door. It never took so long to arrive.

When the door opened, she slipped inside grateful. "Thanks anyway." She said with a wry smile as the doors closed, letting Jesse alone with his confused thoughts. _Smooth, Jesse. Very Smooth._

* * *

><p>"Good morning, KJ!" Beca said with false excitement in her voice as she passed through the reception's desk of the record label she worked at.<p>

"You're late again, _Beca_." Kimmy-Jim, one of the receptionists said and all the disgust of the world was put on her last word. "And don't call me that." She complemented.

"Sorry." Beca said not really listening. Her blood was still full of adrenalin, thanks to a not very pleasant meeting that terrible morning and also because she was late, again.

"Luke is waiting for you on his office." Kimmy-Jim notified bored.

"Cool. Meeting with the boss first thing on the day schedule." Beca sighed. The day was just getting worse and worse. _Fucking Murphy 's Law_

* * *

><p><strong>Cool, Murphy's Law. That was so cliché.<strong>

**Anyways, be prepared for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello reader!**

**Chapter 7, have fun.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, but she's not allowed to take personal calls from the company's phone."<em> The receptionist said with a robotic voice.

Chloe was getting stressed. Things would be so much easier if the receptionist cooperated with her.

"Look, Kimmy-Jim, I really need to talk to Beca. It's urgent!" Chloe said with a loud voice.

_"She's not allowed to take personal calls from the company's phone_." The receptionist repeated.

"I know." Chloe said frustrated. "You've been telling me that for the past ten minutes. But I really need to talk to her!"

_"I'm going to hang up."_

"You can't just hang up on me, I'm still…" Chloe heard the _click _of the phone. "…Talking."

"You're playing with the wrong ginger, missy." Chloe said angrily as she dialed Beca's office again.

"HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME?" Chloe yelled not even waiting for the receptionist to answer it. She could feel all her coworkers staring at her.

"I would appreciate if you stop yelling at the phone." Were the first words Chloe heard Kimmy-Jim saying. "And stop calling. I have work to do, different from some people, apparently."

"Listen up, miss smarty-pants receptionist, I…"

_Click._ Kimmy-Jim had hung up again.

Chloe wanted to throw something on the wall. Or even hurt someone really badly, even though she hated violence. That only showed how much she was angry with Beca's office receptionist.

She dialed the record label again.

"I want to talk to Barb." Chloe said tired. "I like her more than I like you."

_"Barb is not here."_ She said with her robotic tone again.

_Nice_, Chloe thought. The only time she would be happy talking to Bologna Barb and she wasn't even there. Or so said Kimmy-Jim, at least.

_"Anything else?"_

"Yes." Chloe was rubbing her temples. "I. Need. To. Speak. With. Beca." She said slowly.

_"Why don't you call her cell phone?"_

"Don't you think I've already tried it?" Chloe asked discontent. "Or do you really think I enjoy talking to you on the phone that much?"

_"I can't let you talk to her. It's the office's rules."_

"Look," Chloe was exhausted. "if you don't let me talk to her, I'll keep calling, and calling, and calling, time after time until YOU LET ME SPEAK TO HER."

_"You shouldn't yell. Please wait a second."_

Chloe thought she would connect her to Beca and got relieved, but then she realized Kimmy-Jim had told her to wait because she was talking to someone else on the other side. She snorted and started listening to the conversation, just because she still needed to wait. Luckily, she recognized the voice of the person talking to Kimmy-Jim.

"BECA!" She shouted with all her might, not even worrying about what her boss would think of all that noise she was making. "KIMMY-JIM, GIVE THE PHONE TO HER RIGHT NOW."

_"I'm sorry but she's not allowed to take personal phone calls…"_

_"Hello?"_ It was Beca's voice.

"Beca!" Chloe was all relief. "Thank god."

_"You're not allowed to do that, Beca." _Chloe could hear Kimmy-Jim saying.

_"Yeah, I'll take the consequences." _Beca told the receptionist and Chloe could feel her friend rolling the eyes. _"What's up, Chlo?"_

"Why aren't you answering your cell phone?" Chloe asked getting relaxed now that she was finally talking to Beca.

_"I forgot it at home, I guess."_

"What? Did you leave the apartment late again?"

_"Huh…" _Chloe noticed she was trying to hide something. _"The neighbor showed up and my morning ended all messed up."_

"Which neighbor are you talking about? Was that Mrs. Abrams?" Chloe asked worried.

_"No. Jesus."_ Beca sounded like having fun. _"I thought you'd already gotten over that cat thing."_

"I still have nightmares about it." Chloe sighed.

_"You're ridiculous, you know."_

"So, if it wasn't Mrs. Abrams, who showed up then?"

_"The next door nerd neighbor did."_ Beca said and Chloe knew something had happened and Beca wasn't telling her.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Chloe smiled. "I can feel you are nervous."

_"What the…? Was that why you called me? And made KJ here hate more than usual?"_

_"I already told not to call me like that." _Chloe could hear Kimmy-Jim's robotic tone of voice.

"Oh, right. No, that wasn't the reason. I was gonna invite you for lunch with me and Stacie. There's something I'd like to ask you two."

"I still wanna know what happened, though." Chloe complemented.

_"Nothing happened, idiot."_

"Yeah, right. I know you, Mitchell."

"You're telling me at lunch."

_"I didn't say I was going."_

"See ya at the usual restaurant!" Chloe hung up before Beca could argue.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in a row!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaaay! Chap 8.**

* * *

><p>Beca walked into the restaurant and found Stacie and Chloe sitting on a table at a corner. Chloe waved happily as she saw Beca, turning everybody's attentions on the place to them.<p>

"Hey." Baca said in a low voice as she sat down.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it." Chloe admitted. "Just tell me what happened."

"I'm not here for that." Beca said looking through the menu.

"What are you guys talking about?" Stacie asked curious.

"Nothing." Beca was curt, before Chloe could say anything unnecessary. "What did you called us for, Chloe?" she asked changing the subject.

"Right." Chloe started straightening up. "Do you remember my sister Aubrey?"

"Blonde," Beca quoted. "bossy,"

"Big boobs, crazy, super stressed out." Stacie complemented.

"So you remember her. Great." Chloe smiled. "She asked me if she could stay at our place for some work things she has here in LA."

Stacie and Beca narrowed her eyes. The waiter came and Chloe acted busy giving him her order, pretending she didn't get her friends reactions.

"_What_ did you tell her?" Stacie asked and gave her order as well.

"That… I would ask you two first."

"She's already coming, isn't she?" Beca said, looking through the redhead girl. She gave back the menu after ordering.

Chloe sighed. "This afternoon."

"_What?_" Stacie asked incredulous. Beca and Stacie had met Aubrey at college. Aubrey was then the acapella group's leader. Being a Barden Bella was hell thanks to Aubrey's sick perfectionism and forever lasting exhausting rehearsals. Deep, deep inside, she was a good person, but it didn't mean they liked her company that much.

"She's my sister, Stacie!" Chloe felt guilty. "What was I supposed to do? Tell her she should stay under a bridge?"

"She could have stayed in a hotel, you know." Beca said like it was the simplest solution in the world.

"You know Aubrey doesn't like hotels." Chloe said looking down. "She gets all paranoid about you never knowing what happened on the room before you coming in. And also, she's too strict about cleaning and sheets and towels."

"It doesn't mean you could invite her to our apartment!" Stacie said raising her voice.

"It's not that bad." Chloe tried to argument. "I've lived my whole life with her, she can stay for a few days, no big deal."

"You say that because you're too nice. Normal humans can't take Aubrey for too long." Stacie looked annoyed at Chloe.

"How long is she intending to stay anyway?" Beca asked.

"Uh… a few days, maybe a little more." Chloe said nervous.

"How many more?" Stacie asked suspicious.

"Maybe a month more." Chloe avoided looking them in the eyes.

"_A month?" _Stacie was indignant. "That's thirty days!"

"You can't expect Aubrey to be happy for staying at our couch for a month, Chloe." Beca said as she had a sip from her water.

"She's not staying on the couch." Chloe said simply.

"I'm not giving her my bed." Stacie said confident.

"Don't be silly, Stacie. She'll stay in my room."

"_You_ are staying on the couch then?" Stacie asked her.

"No, I'm staying at Tom's."

Beca choked on her water as Chloe said that. "You're letting us with your crazy sister for a month while you go live with your boyfriend?" she asked incredulous.

"Come on, Beca." Chloe said defensively. "It was the only way! Besides, I'm not abandoning you two, I'm just going to Tom's at night."

"I'll be by our apartment the whole time, I promise." She said.

"I could stay at Tom's instead." Stacie muttered. "Let's see how that works."

"I'm not letting you stay at my boyfriend's apartment, Stacie." Chloe looked at her serious. "So…? What do you guys say?" she asked hopeful.

Neither Stacie or Beca wanted to speak. Dealing with Aubrey again would be hell, but Chloe was their friend.

"You owe us, Chlo." Beca said after a while. "Don't say I've never done anything for you again, got it?"

"Same here." Stacie nodded.

"Thanks, girls!" Chloe was smiling. "I love you two so much."

"If you really loved us, you wouldn't let us with Aubrey." Stacie said still pissed.

"_Touché_." Beca smiled.

* * *

><p>The waiter brought their food and so they ate making small talk for a while.<p>

"So, Beca… will you tell us what happened this morning already?" Chloe asked excited. "And I hate your receptionist, by the way."

"I won't." Beca said not even looking up from her plate. "And I guess she hates you too."

"Why? What happened this morning?" Stacie asked confused.

"Nothing, Stace." Beca said getting annoyed. "Chloe was bored and decided it would be funny to pick on Kimmy-Jim, so she kept calling her the whole morning."

"Wow, Chloe." Stacie said impressed. "You actually can be mean when you want to."

"That's not it!" Chloe said offended. "It was her fault because she didn't let me speak to Beca!"

"Aubrey would be so sad if she knew her little sister now enjoys bullying sweet and innocent receptionists." Beca provoked her.

"That receptionist is not even close to being sweet." Chloe said indignant. "And I wasn't even talking about that."

"I was actually talking about you meeting Jesse this morning." She raised an eyebrow at Beca.

"She met Jesse." Stacie repeated for herself. "So what? It's not that interesting, Chloe…"

Stacie looked from Chloe to Beca. "Wait. Why are you acting like that?" she asked Beca.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca mumbled as she put more food into her mouth, avoiding Stacie's looks.

"Just tell us what happened already, Mitchell." Chloe said tired.

"Or maybe we could ask Jesse." Stacie raised an eyebrow to Beca's silence.

Beca looked from Stacie to Chloe and back to Stacie again. She sighed. If she didn't tell them, they would never let it go.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Stacie said a little shocked as Beca finished the story. "You play dirty, don't you?"<p>

"Shut up, Stace." Beca rolled her eyes at the friend. "It's all your fault, anyway."

"How can you showing up naked in front of our hot neighbor be my fault?" Stacie said a little too loud, making people around stare at the three.

"If you didn't forget your keys so often," Beca looked angry at her. "I wouldn't even consider you to be the one on the door. And I would never show up like that."

"You're being irrational, Beca." Chloe said calmly and amused. "What are you gonna do, by the way?"

"What do you expect me to do?" she asked indignant. "Of course I'm ignoring it. Pretend it never happened."

"You should go out with him." Stacie said casually.

"Yeah, right." Beca said with a smirk, to what Stacie and Chloe just looked at her like having fun.

"You can't be serious." Beca couldn't believe her friends. "You want me to say something like 'Hey, now that you almost saw me naked, we should totally go out together! And then you could see me naked for real!" She frowned.

"Exactly." Stacie rose her glass to Beca.

"You are ridiculous."

"He must be thinking about you right now." Chloe said excited.

"That's disgusting. And if he really is, he's not just a nerd, but he's also a stupid pervert."

"I'm leaving now." Beca finished standing up.

"Admit it, you like him." Stacie smiled at her. "You even showed up naked in front of him."

Beca turned around and left the table as she still could hear Chloe and Stacie laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is so awesome, I'm almost done writing!**

**Have fun, people!**

* * *

><p>Beca sighed before even putting the key in the lock. She knew what waited for her. Chloe had said she would leave work early to pick up Aubrey. They would be probably inside already.<p>

She opened the door reluctantly.

As she thought, Aubrey was there on the living room, having a cup of tea.

"Hey." She said trying to smile.

"Beca!" she walked out of the couch and hugged Beca. "You haven't changed at all. I see you still have those ears monstrosities."

"Uh… Nice seeing you too, Aubrey." Beca said uncomfortable.

"You were at work, right?" Aubrey asked, to what Beca just nodded. "How can you go to work like that?" she looked at her from up to down.

"My boss doesn't mind about that kind of shit." Beca said trying to be nice. "And I stay locked at my office the whole day. There's no need to get all dresses up."

"As a Bella woman, you have the duty of showing up in public in an elegant and classy appearance." She said with a severe look. "All the time."

"You mean ex-Bella." Beca turned her back to Aubrey and head to her room.

"A Bella continues a Bella even after graduating, Beca. It's a lifestyle, a principle to be followed. You can't just turn your back to it."

"You make it sound like it's a secret society." Beca mocked.

"Beca!" Chloe got out of her room, after hearing the discussion. "You're home!"

"Hey, Chlo." she said from her room. "Where's Stacie?"

"I guess she's still at work." Chloe answered from Beca's room door. "She said she had some overtime to do and would be a little late."

"Stacie?" she looked at Chloe to make sure she wasn't joking. "Working overtime? Really?"

They both knew Stacie was probably trying to get home as late as she could, just to avoid spending time at Aubrey's company.

"Chloe," Aubrey called. "this place is a mess. How can you three even think of living here? I'm really disappointed at you, Chloe. You really decayed. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"Aubrey…" Chloe begged.

"You know, Aubrey." Beca stared at her. "Your sister is making you the favor of letting you stay here. Honestly, if it wasn't for Chloe, you would never stay here for a whole fucking month, so if you're not happy, maybe you should go to a fucking hotel. There are plenty of them in this city."

Aubrey was mouth opened. She straightened up, trying to look confident.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed as well. You still are the same spoiled child with zero respect or responsibilities you were back at Barden."

"Yeah, and that same spoiled child with zero respect is kicking you out of her apartment right now." Beca walked angrily towards Aubrey.

"Beca!" Chloe was afraid they would hurt themselves.

"It's not necessary, Beca." She said. "I can see I'm not wanted, so I'll leave willingly."

Aubrey turned herself and head to the front door keeping her chin up and not even looking back once, though Chloe called her a few times.

"What the hell, Beca?" Chloe yelled as Aubrey left and the door was shut.

"You heard her, Chloe. She was mocking on you." She argued.

"That didn't mean you have to say those things to her!"

"I couldn't let her keep saying those stupid things about you."

"Beca," Chloe said "I'm really thankful to you, for protecting me that way, but Aubrey is my sister. That's just how she is."

"And if I'm not concerned about it," she continued. "then you shouldn't be as well."

Beca looked deep into Chloe's eyes.

"Shit." She sighed. "I guess we have to get her back, don't we?"

"Oh, I would give her some time alone." Chloe said relaxed. "She's coming back anyway."

"Are you sure?" Beca looked intrigued.

"Yeah, she left her luggage in my room." Chloe blinked.

* * *

><p>Jesse was getting back from a walk with Bruce when he saw a blonde girl crying in front of his building.<p>

"Uh…" he approached. "Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"I'm such a terrible person!" She cried at him. "Nobody likes me."

"Hey," Jesse was a little unsure of how to act in this kind of situation. "I'm sure that's not true. You look like a nice person to me." He smiled.

"Yeah, right." She looked at him. "You just say that because you don't know me."

"I'm such a pain in the ass that nobody can stand me. I just got kicked out from my little sister's apartment!"

Jesse noticed the weir look people passing were giving to them.

"Maybe I could help you." he offered. "Why don't we go to my apartment? We could talk and…"

"I am not going to a stranger's apartment!" she yelled and Jesse could feel the weird looks more intensely.

"No, I didn't mean that!" he was nervous. "We could go to a coffee shop, then. Somewhere public, with witnesses if you want."

"I can't show up in public with this face." She said wiping her tears.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jesse said confused.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted at him.

"Sorry, but I can't just leave a woman crying alone." He smiled sadly.

The girl looked into Jesse's eyes. He seemed honest.

"Come to my place. I swear I'm not a bad guy." He raised his hand like a boy scout.

"I think most of the bad guys must say the same thing." The girl laughed shyly as standing up.

Jesse laughed as well. "I'm Jesse, by the way."

"Aubrey." The girl smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm uploading crazily today, but that's because there's a lot done already.**

**Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I lost that argument." Stacie said while drinking her beer.<p>

"Stacie, take it seriously." Chloe looked at her disapproving.

"You could have seen it if you didn't have to overwork this night." Beca said sarcastically.

"My boss decided I needed to finish some stuff until the end of night…" Stacie looked away.

"You're not fooling us, Conrad." Beca said. "The next time you try to slip away, I'm gonna make you regret it so badly that you would rather stay with Aubrey for the rest of your life."

"God, relax already." Stacie was a little scary. "You kicked her out, is she really coming back?" she asked unsure.

"Even if she didn't, I'd have to get her back." Beca said emotionless.

"Wow. Tuff Beca saying such a sweet thing, the fight must've been bloody." Stacie whistled. Beca gave her a weird look.

"Don't listen to her, Beca. I'm really proud of you." Chloe smiled. "And I'm gonna be even more proud when you bring my sister back."

"You know I don't need you to be proud of me, right?" Beca said half-joking.

"Oh, shut it!" Chloe threw a pillow on her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for having me, Jesse." Aubrey smiled. She was on Jesse's couch, after crying for what looked like a whole night.<p>

"No problem, Aubrey." Jesse said softly. "Besides, I make an excellent tea."

Aubrey laughed.

"It is really good." She had to admit. "Thanks for also listening to my problems."

"It was a pleasure helping you."

Aubrey let out a long sigh. "I just don't know what am I doing right now." She confided.

"You're having the best tea of your life." Jesse smiled at her.

"You know what I meant, Jesse." She held a smile. "It's just… being the oldest daughter, the Bella's leader, a successful business woman… It just looks like everyone expects something from me. And the idea of not reaching those expectations makes me so insecure."

"My sister, on the other hand, was always free to be who she wanted to be; to do what she wanted to do. There's no pressure for her, or for her friends."

"I have an older brother too." Jesse said. "He's totally the opposite from you, he's annoying, he embarrasses me in public, and he has not even an ounce of common sense. But because I know my brother, I can take my chances and bet that you actually don't believe in any of the things you just said to me."

Aubrey looked at Jesse's eyes and he looked deep into hers.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe blaming Chloe, criticizing her was an easy way out. Maybe I'm so insecure of myself that I have to judge other people and make them feel inferior." Aubrey was holding her tears, trying hard not to cry.

"You know what I think?" Jesse asked. "I think you're over thinking the whole thing. You try to control every single aspect of your life, and it's just not productive, Aubrey. It's not healthy."

"Then what should I do?" she looked a little desperate.

"Just relax. Watch a movie or something and stop pushing yourself so hard, otherwise, you're going to break, and people around won't even try to help you."

Aubrey smiled again. "You sound like a very relaxed person, Jesse. A little too much, I think."

"I try to." He said as he leant back.

* * *

><p>"Huh, Aubrey?" Beca said as Aubrey picked up her phone. "I wanted to apologize for what I said before."<p>

_"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was wrong, and I was a bitch and I'm so sorry."_

"Uh…" Beca was caught off guard. She had planned her speech so that she would be ready to any answer Aubrey could give her, but she never expected from an apology. "Anyway, where are you? I'm bringing you back."

_"No, Beca. You don't have to."_ Aubrey said from the other side.

"Actually, I do. You can't just walk through a city you don't even know alone this late at night. So tell me where you are already."

_"You don't have to, because I'm already coming back and I can do it by myself."_ She sounded happy.

"Where exactly are you, Aubrey?"

_"At your neighbor's apartment."_ She said.

Beca blinked once. She opened the front door. Maybe she heard it wrong, it couldn't be true anyway. Or maybe she was with Mrs. Abrams. It would be better if Aubrey was with the old lady, even though Beca didn't actually know who Mrs. Abrams was. At least, it would be better than if she was with _him._

"What?" she asked Aubrey.

_"Hang on, I'm coming out."_

And so Jesse's door opened and Beca saw a very tired looking Aubrey coming out.

"You have to be kidding me." Beca said still holding her cell phone on her year.

"Hi, Beca." Aubrey said gentle. "Jesse, thanks for having me." She said to the guy behind her.

"Anytime, Aubrey." Jesse smiled at her.

Beca just kept staring at them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Stacie asked, walking to the door and standing next to Beca. "_Aubrey?"_

"Hi, Stacie. It's nice seeing you again." Aubrey said politely.

"Aubrey, can you come inside?" Chloe asked, standing next to Stacie, also looking confused. "I think we need to talk."

"Sure." Aubrey said. "Good night, Jesse."

Chloe took Stacie and Aubrey inside and then closed the door, living Beca and Jesse alone. Beca was still shocked.

"Since when do you know Aubrey?" she asked.

"Uh… She was crying downstairs, so I invited her for some tea." Jesse said embarrassed, the memory of that morning, still alive on his mind. "She said she was kicked out from her sister's apartment."

"Yeah, that was my fault."

"She's your sister?" Jesse asked curious.

"Chloe's." Beca just answered. From all the stupid men in LA, Aubrey had to meet _that one_, Beca thought.

"So, I should know you were the mean girl that kicked Aubrey out." Jesse said trying to make things less uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Beca said simply and even Jesse could feel something wasn't right.

"Wow. No sarcastic comments?" Jesse tried again.

"Not today, neighbor." Beca said as she leaned her head at the wall. "You talked to her?"

"Kinda." Jesse stared at the floor.

"She seemed different." Beca commented.

Jesse didn't know what to say.

"Well, I guess that's it." Beca turned around. She stopped for a while with a hand on the door lock. "Thanks for taking care of her, nerd." She said in a low voice.

Jesse just kept looking at her as she went inside and closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**I guess I'm finishing this story like tomorrow or the day after. Only a few more chapters to write!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Morning, Barb." Beca said as she walked to the reception desk. "Am I late?" she asked.<p>

"Good Morning, Beca." Barb, the other receptionist said, not even looking up from her computer. "And… no, you're surprisingly not late today." She said as she checked her watch.

"Great." Beca said triumphant. "Where's KJ by the way? She had to see this."

"Uh, she's with Luke, actually." Barb said with a little smile.

"Nice. One of the few times I get on time and Kimmy-Jim is not even here to see it." Beca sighed. "How lucky am I?"

Barb laughed uncomfortable. "You should try not to be late so often, Beca."

"Now you look like KJ speaking, Barb." She said as she walked away from the desk.

"Don't forget you have a meeting with Luke today!" Barb said to Beca's back.

"I'll try not to." Beca waved as she walked to her office.

It didn't seem that day would be so bad, she thought.

* * *

><p>Beca knocked on her Boss' closed door.<p>

"Come in." she heard Luke saying.

"Hey." she said as she walked in. "Wanted to see me?"

"Have a seat, Beca." He said pointing at the chairs in front of his desk.

"I have a new project and I want you to be at it." He said serious.

"Great, I guess." Beca was looking at her boss suspiciously. "But why did you call me? Usually you would just send the information I needed to my email."

"Well, because this project is a little big." Luke said leaning back on his chair. "And it's for a movie."

"_A movie?_" Beca asked incredulous.

"Don't even start with that 'I don't like movies' shit, Mitchell." Luke said predicting her reaction. "Work is work. And I'm your boss."

"Since when do you boss me?" Beca said sarcastically.

"Since when you started thinking you were somehow special and didn't have to be at work on time like everyone else. And you're delaying the projects you're in charge of."

"I was on time today." Beca said defensively. "Ask Barb."

"Yeah, once in a million times, Beca." Luke stated accusatory. "Kimmy-Jim makes sure I know when you're late. Every. Single. Time." He said slowly.

"Yeah, I guess she doesn't like me that much."

"I'm almost sure she wants you to be fired."

"…"

"Mitchell, if you don't start working for real, I'm afraid I will have to make her wish come true."

"You can't fire me." Beca's voice failed.

"Actually, I can." Luke said looking her in the eyes, not even blinking once. "I don't want to, but I can."

"…"

"You are a good producer, Beca." He said softer. "You're probably one of the best I have. But I want you to give everything you have on your work."

"This movie is your last chance." He finished.

"Fine." Beca said insecure. "Uh… I'll get to work then." She said standing up.

"I'm not finished yet." Luke said gesturing for her to sit again.

As she sat again, the phone rang.

"Yes?" Luke pushed the speaker button.

_"Your guest is here, Luke." _Barb said from the phone.

"Send him in." he said as he hung up.

"Right on time." He said to Beca.

"What are you hiding, Luke?" she asked with a bad feeling.

"The guy I just sent in is going to be your partner on this project."

"_What?_"

"What point exactly you don't understand, Mitchell?" Luke said with a sigh.

"I could handle the whole movie thing, but a _partner_, Luke? You serious?" she couldn't believe it.

"Yes. I am very serious about it." Luke looked at her, waiting for the producer's reaction.

"I work solo, Luke." Beca said remembering him.

"You're learning how to work with another person for this, Beca."

"…" Beca just kept staring at him, thinking about ways of killing and not being uncovered. She was leaning to poisoning.

"Remember, it's your last chance and I won't accept anything less than mind-blowing."

"Fine." She said reluctantly.

They heard the door being knocked.

"It's time to meet your new partner." Luke said pretending to be excited.

"Can't wait for it." Beca said with her usual sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>We all know who her partner is, right? =)<strong>

**I don't really know if it's logically acceptable for them to work together, but I just needed to do it!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Beca, please meet your new partner, Jesse Swanson." Luke said happy when Jesse walked inside.

Beca turned her head so quickly that she could hear her neck click. _Maybe it's not the same Jesse_, she thought. _What are the chances?_

"Fuck." She cursed as she saw her neighbor on Luke's door.

Jesse froze with his eyes wide opened as well.

"You're at a work space." Luke reminded her. "Jesse, meet my producer, Beca Mitchell."

"Uh…" Jesse was speechless. "Hi."

Beca turned to Luke. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Wait. You guys already know each other?" Luke seemed amused.

"Unfortunately." Beca sighed. She pointed at Jesse. "Neighbor."

"Well, that makes things… _interesting._" Luke said hopeful. He pointed at the chair next to Beca's. "Have a seat, Jesse."

"Oh, yeah… Thanks." Jesse was still recovering from the shock. He sat next to Beca uncomfortably.

"Now you guys are spending a lot of time together, so try not to kill each other." Luke said mostly for Beca.

"Can I kill myself instead?" she asked.

"You're not getting away that easily, Mitchell." The boss answered curt.

Beca snorted.

"How long are you planning to torture me like that anyway?" She asked.

"Stop being dramatic. It's only fifteen days." Luke rolled his eyes.

"_Two whole weeks?"_ Beca was indignant.

"Actually, fifteen work days." He said already knowing what would come.

"_What?_" Putting poison on Luke's coffee wouldn't be that hard, Beca thought. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm not?" he asked. "Nwo go get to work. Both of you, by the way."

"I hate you." Beca said as she stood up.

"Like I even mind." Luke didn't even look at her. "And since you two are working together, why don't you show him this place, Mitchell?"

Beca just narrowed her eyes at him as she walked out of Luke's office.

"Uh…" Jesse stood up as well. "I guess I should go too."

Jesse just followed Beca out of the office. She seemed furious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked not even stopping to look at him. "I thought you worked with movies."

"I do." Jesse felt like a child being scolded. "I score movies."

_Right_, Beca thought and then shut her office's door on Jesse's face.

"What about you?" Jesse asked opening the door and getting in. "So you're not the coffee lady after all."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Beca said from behind her desk. "Get the hell out of my office."

"Aren't you gonna show me around this place?" he asked looking through her office.

Beca just gave him a look and took the phone on her desk.

"Hi," she said on it. "Barb, can you do me a favor? I need KJ to come here."

"Thanks." She said as she hung up.

"… So?" Jesse asked her hesitant.

"Don't talk to me." She didn't even bother looking at him. "I'm working."

She heard the knocks on her door and let Kimmy-Jim in.

"What?" the receptionist asked unfriendly.

"This guy," Beca pointed at Jesse. "will be working here for a while, so Luke asked you to show him everything, make him comfortable and all that stuff."

"Why would I do that?" the receptionist asked with her bored voice.

"Wow, KJ" Beca looked at her pretending to be shocked. "Are you really gonna question you boss' orders? Luke will be so pleasant to know you disobeyed him." Beca said in a fake gentle tone.

Kimmy-Jim narrowed her eyes to Beca and looked at Jesse.

"Come with me." She said curt and left.

"You should follow her." Beca said as she noticed Jesse was still there.

"Right." Jesse said as he started walking. "I'll see you later, I guess."

"Luckily not." Beca sang.

* * *

><p>"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Jesse asked as he was back at Beca's office.<p>

"I don't wanna talk to you." Beca said as she kept occupied with work.

"You made me go with that scary receptionist on purpose." He sat in front of her. "I thought she would kill me every time I opened my mouth."

"I'm glad you liked her."

Jesse kept waiting, expecting her to say something else.

"Aren't you gonna leave?" she asked after a while.

"Aren't we supposed to work _together_?" he gave back.

"Yeah, just as I was also supposed to show you the office." She looked at him for the first time. "I don't want you in here."

"Come on!" Jesse leaned on her desk. "We're working together for three weeks Beca, can't we get through this project being nice to each other?"

"I'm not nice to people. And I work alone." She said in her usual bad mood.

"Wait, what was that you said to the receptionist again?" he asked thinking. "That you shouldn't disobey your boss." He raised an eyebrow challenging her.

Beca just stared at him, remembering Luke's words. _It's your last chance_, he had said.

"So let me reformulate it." Jesse started again. "We're stuck with each other for three weeks, we need that project done on time and it will only happen if we do it together. So I suggest we have a truce, finish whatever needs to be finished and then, when the three weeks are done, it's over. You get back to your coffee duties and I get back to my movies."

"What do you say, partner?" he asked her hopeful.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, I need help with something.<strong>

**I need an object. It has to be for some unknown reason at Beca's office. And let me say it already, she's hitting Jesse with it, so something big and awkward.**

**Luckily, there'll be at least one answer to it, I hope. X_X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13!**

**I'm so happy people are actually reading this!**

* * *

><p>"Is that part of your plan?" Stacie asked curious.<p>

Stacie, Chloe, Beca and Aubrey were having drinks on a Friday, Aubrey's last night in LA, at their place after a week of hard working. And Beca was stupid enough to tell them she was now working with Jesse.

"Don't say like I've planned it, Stacie." Beca gave her a weird look.

"Haven't you?" Chloe provoked her.

"What's going on here?" Aubrey asked confused. "What plan are you talking about?"

"They're crazy, Aubrey." Beca told her. "Don't listen to them."

"Stop pretending, Beca." Chloe said then turned to Aubrey "Beca has her eyes on Jesse." She confided.

"No, I don't." Beca said, taking a shot.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Aubrey asked feeling hurt. "I've been here for a whole month!"

"Beca likes to keep secrets." Stacie asked, taking a shot as well. "She likes to keep that badass image."

"I didn't tell you, Aubrey" Baca ignored Stacie. "because there's nothing to be told. I _don't _like him."

"Yeah, right." Chloe smirked.

"You even showed up naked for him." Stacie said sarcastically.

"You did what?" Aubrey was shocked.

"_Stacie."_ Beca shout at her.

"I would never expect that from you, Beca." Beca straightened up. "Perhaps from Stacie, but not from you." She confided. "No offence, Stacie." She apologized.

"Not taking." Stacie shrugged.

"Aubrey, it wasn't like that." Beca rubbed her temples. "And can you two stop talking about it? It was already too weird when it happened, you don't have to remember me every time."

"And now you have an excuse to spend the whole day with him. You do play dirty, you know." Stacie said, to what Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Jesse is a nice guy." Aubrey said, like giving a daughter the approval for her marriage.

"He's an idiot." Beca took a shot.

"He's hot." Stacie said.

"True." Chloe toasted with Stacie and both of them took their shots. "Don't tell my boyfriend I just said that." She said serious.

"So how is it? Working with him, I mean." Aubrey asked after a while.

"Terrible." Beca said curt "and awkward."

"Because of your growing feelings towards each other?" Chloe asked with a blink.

"Because we hate each other." Beca rolled her eyes for like the hundredth time that day.

"I thought you said something about having a truce at work." Stacie said focused on her drink.

"We have." Beca sighed. "We're not trying to kill each other, but we still argue about work, we have really different opinions about how stuff should be done."

"Oh," Aubrey said. "So there's tension between you two."

"Yeah." Stacie smirked. "Sexual tension."

"I am so going to kill you." Beca said between her teeth.

The doorbell rang.

"After I answer the door." Beca stood up.

"I hope it's Jesse!" Chloe said out loud.

"Beca hopes that too!" Stacie laughed.

"Very funny, guys." Beca rolled her eyes, praying it wouldn't be him at the door.

* * *

><p>Jesse was just getting back from a night walk with his dog. The elevator's door was closing, so he ran to stop it. There was a guy in it.<p>

"Hey." Jesse started. "Uh, do you mind?" he asked pointing at Bruce.

"No, not at all." The guy said.

"Thanks." Jesse got in with his dog.

"What floor?" the stranger asked.

"Uh…" Jesse looked at the panel "Same one, actually."

The elevator started going up.

"So," the stranger said, after a moment of awkward silence. "you must be the new handsome neighbor next door."

"Uh, I guess…" Jesse said a little uncomfortable.

"I'm Tom. Have heard a lot about you." he put out his hand.

"Jesse." He shook Tom's hand as the door opened. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Tom said as he rang the girls' apartment doorbell.

Jesse pretended to be busy looking for his keys just so he could know who exactly Tom was.

"Tom!" he heard Beca's voice as excited as she never heard her before. "You can not imagine how glad I am to see you!"

"That bad, huh?" Tom asked her.

"You have no idea." Beca then noticed Jesse.

"Neighbor." She said uncomfortable. "And Batdog."

"Hi… neighbor." Jesse smiled as he finally put his keys on the door lock. "Uh, nice talking to you, Tom." He said as Bruce got inside.

"Yeah, I guess we'll meet again soon, I'm around here a lot." Tom said putting his arm around Beca's shoulder.

_Great, can't wait for it_, Jesse thought as he shut the door.

"He seems nice, Bec." Tom blinked at her as he got inside.

"Don't even start you too, Tom." Beca punched him. "Those three are already getting on my nerves, don't make me wanna kill you as well."

"Yeah, I don't wanna die yet, so I'm shutting up." He said as he went to kiss Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Jeca fans, they are not kissing that fast. It's gonna take a while, actually. But they have some cute scenes together, in my opinion.<strong>

**Please, don't kill me! =P**


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beca asked Jesse as she walked into her office.

"Stacking your CDs, partner." he answered as he put another CD on the shelf.

"I can see that, idiot." she rolled her eyes as she walked to her desk. "What I meant was 'how did you get in?' I'm pretty sure I locked the door after I left yesterday."

"Yeah, I told Luke your office was locked, so he gave a spare key for me to use while I work here."

"How can Luke give my office's key to anyone?" she asked herself.

"I'm not anyone, you know." Jesse rolled his eyes. "And you should be thankful to me."

"Why would I?" she frowned.

"I covered you." he answered turning to face her. "Luke asked if you were late again, so told him I asked you to go buy me a coffee."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"You're welcome." Jesse blinked at her. "And you owe me a coffee."

"Yeah, I'll buy you one when I'm free from you." She rolled her eyes, trying to hold a smile.

"I won't forget it." He got back to stacking.

"How can you expect me to be free from you if you don't start working, idiot?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just one week last, Mitchell." Jesse sighed.

"Thank god, Swanson." She sighed back.

* * *

><p>"So," Jesse said at some point of the day. They were both working, Baca from her desk, and Jesse from her small couch. "Uh… Tom seems like a nice guy."<p>

"He's fine, I guess." Beca said not really interested on the conversation.

"Why would he call me handsome neighbor next door?" he looked at her curious.

"I don't know," she was still not interested on the conversation. "I guess he's spending too much time with Chloe."

"Oh." Jesse said and Beca could feel he was maybe… disappointed?

"Dude," she stopped what she was doing and looked at him "he's not available."

"What?" Jesse didn't get it at first. "_What?_ No!"

"I didn't mean like that." Jesse tried to defend himself.

"I'm not judging you." Beca got back to work, trying to ignore that.

"I'm not gay, Beca." Jesse explained. "You know I used to live with my girlfriend."

"You broke up with her, and now you're trying new things." she shrugged her shoulders. "I got it."

"I'm not trying new things!"

"Can we forget this?" he asked uncomfortable.

"You're the one who started it, handsome boy." She smiled sarcastically.

"Let's just get back to work already." Jesse sighed.

* * *

><p>"Aubrey seemed to like you." Beca told Jesse after they got back from their separate lunches.<p>

"Oh, yeah, how was the farewell party?" Jesse asked interested.

"We got drunk." Beca said curt, not wanting to remember the talk they had about her and Jesse.

"That's it?" Jesse asked as Beca didn't say anything else.

"Yeah, basically."

"Okay, then…" Jesse said unsure.

"I don't know what you've done to her," Beca said after a while. "But you changed her."

"You know, when you say things like that, it sounds like I've done something indecent to her." He smiled as he moved from the couch to a chair in front of her desk.

"Haven't you?" she raised an eyebrow to him.

"_Of course not!"_ he answered indignant. "We just talked and had tea."

"I don't believe you." She gave him a smirk.

"Believe it." He gave her back.

"Anyway, if with some _talk_ and _tea_" she said sarcastically "she changed like that, maybe you should ask her out when she's back to LA."

"Yeah," Jesse got into her game. "Then maybe we should go on a double date."

"Go on a double date with who?" she asked doubtful.

"You and Tom." Jesse said like it was obvious.

"_Why_ would I go on a date with Tom?"

"Well, isn't it what lovers do?" he asked sarcastically.

"_what?_" she was shocked. "Tom isn't my boyfriend."

"What do you mean by that? He was at your apartment, he hugged you." Jesse was confused.

"He was there because he's Chloe's boyfriend. And he hugged me because just like Chloe, he has no respect from personal space. And I punched him for that."

"You seemed happy when you saw him." Jesse said still confused.

"That's because I was tired of the girls picking on me and Tom can control Chloe, he can make Stacie busy and Aubrey just gets uncomfortable around him for her little sister be living in his apartment."

"I guess I just thought you…" Jesse couldn't say exactly how he felt. It was a mix of embarrassment, shock and relief. _Relief?_

"Thought it wrong, nerd."

"But Tom is not available anyway." Beca completed smiling.

"What? I told you, I'm not gay." Jesse said staring at her.

"You wanted to go on a date with him." She provoked, keeping the eye contact.

"No, I didn't." He looked deep into her eyes and leaned towards her, from the desk.

"I wanted to go with you."

As Jesse said that, Beca's smile disappeared.

"What?" she asked not wanting to believe what he just said.

Jesse seemed to realize what he had said a little after her.

"I can't believe I just said that." He looked away from her.

"Uh…" he stood up from the chair. "Excuse me for a second." He said as he walked away from the office, not even looking at Beca once.

_What the hell just happened?_, Beca asked herself.

* * *

><p>Jesse threw water on his face, trying to clear his mind. He looked up at the bathroom's mirror. <em>What the hell was he doing?<em>

He was trying to make Beca believe he was actually not gay, but with all that mess about Tom, he was just lost. And before he could even realize it, he was saying that to her. _I wanted to go with you. _The words echoed on his mind. Then, there was the face she gave him, the shock on her eyes.

What was he thinking? He was practically asking her out! The girl he hated the most, the girl he argued with every single minute of the day, the girl full of sarcasm and hate. He didn't even like sarcastic girls.

"I do not want to go out with her." He told himself on the mirror.

_Then why did he say that?_

He had to fix things, there was only one week of work last. He only had to survive for a week and then, it was all over. Luckily, things wouldn't get any weirder.

_I have to fix this_, he kept saying to himself as he walked back to Beca's office. _And I don't want to go out with her._

* * *

><p>"Hi." Jesse said uncomfortably as he walked in.<p>

"Can we just pretend that conversation never happened?" Beca asked with her eyes on her computer.

"Uh…" _relax, Jesse_, he thought. "Yeah, I mean, we only have one week together, so that would be easier." _Why did he felt like an asshole?_

"It sure would." Beca said, still not looking at him. "So, I pretend you have a crush on Tom, and you pretend you never said that at all. Deal?" she asked.

"Deal."

They had a deal. But then why they still felt like things weren't right yet?


	15. Chapter 15

**Yaay here we are! My favorite chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>"When I'm gone, when I'm gone<em>

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

Jesse could hear someone singing upstairs. He was with his dog, getting back to his apartment, by the stairs, once the elevator was broken. He thought that was an amazing voice and was curious to know who was singing.

What was his surprise when he saw Beca sitting on the floor in front of her apartment with her big headphones covering her ears and laptop opened on her lap.

Once she saw Bruce, she immediately stopped singing.

"Hey." Jesse gave her an awkward smile. Even though they had made that deal, things were still weird between them and he didn't really know how to act now that they weren't at the office. "The elevator is broken."

"Yeah, I know that." Beca said putting her headphones down.

"So, what are you doing here, sitting on the floor and singing?" he asked as he unlocked his door.

"You heard me?" she asked, even though she knew he did. Deep inside, she wished he didn't.

"Sorta." He smiled uncomfortable. "You have a really great voice."

"I don't really sing in front of people anymore, so please don't say that." She said trying not to blush. "It's embarrassing."

"Wow. You're blushing." He said with a smile. "I didn't know it was possible."

"Shut up, nerd." She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer me." He said as he let Bruce get inside. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I can't find my keys. I guess I forgot them at the office." She said focused on the laptop screen. "Chloe is on a date and god knows where Stacie is, so I'm waiting outside."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"I don't know, about an hour."

"Uh… why don't you come to my place?" he asked.

"No, that's okay." She smiled awkwardly. "I'm fine."

"Come on! Staying at my apartment must be more comfortable than sitting on the floor for an hour." He smiled.

"Yeah, not so sure about that."

"Okay then." Jesse said as he sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Beca said curious.

"I'm making you company." He said leaning back.

"You don't have to do that."

"Don't worry, I'm not doing that for you. I really wanna know how comfortable the floor is."

"You're a weirdo." She couldn't hold a smile.

"I know that." He said. "And so are you."

* * *

><p>"This floor is so not comfortable." Jesse complained about half an hour later.<p>

"You don't have to stay here." Beca said.

"You don't have to stay here either." He gave her back.

Beca looked up at him. Their eyes met for a moment.

"The door is still open." He sang.

She sighed. She was getting tired of sitting on the floor already.

"You better have beer." She said as she stood up.

"I always have." Jesse smiled and stood up as well.

* * *

><p>"One time, at college, Aubrey made the Bellas perform at a valentine's party and she made us sew our own costumes." Beca confided.<p>

They were sitting next to each other on Jesse's couch, after drinking a huge amount of beer.

"I didn't know you could sew." Jesse said with a smile.

"I can't." she drank from her bottle. "That's why I got this." she showed him an ugly scar on her wrist.

"Wow, Beca." He just said. He put out his hand to touch her wrist.

"Yeah. Chloe and Stacie thought I was trying to kill myself." She smiled.

"It does look like so." Jesse said still touching her.

"They made me go to a psychologist for a month and wouldn't let me get next to any sharp objects." She said in a low voice.

"That sounds boring." he interlaced his fingers on hers.

"At least I didn't have to finish my costume. They did it for me." She laughed and Jesse joined her.

They kept looking at each other for a while. Neither of them wanting to break eye contact. They were so drunk already.

"Now it's your turn to tell me something." Beca whispered.

"Uh… I don't have a 'trying to kill myself' story like yours." He said.

"Ha, ha, idiot." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I guess I have a story." He cleaned his throat.

"My girlfriend and I met two years ago. Her name was Caroline and she was beautiful. We dated for a while and then started living together."

"One day," he continued "I took her cell phone and saw a text from a guy. He said he wanted to see her. I followed her, and guess what? She was cheating on me. So I asked her about it, and she didn't even bothered making excuses. She just said she wasn't happy with me anymore. I left to Bumper's couch the same night. One night, I heard him and Amy having wild sex on their room, which made me wanna move and now I'm here!" he kept looking at his beer.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse." Beca rubbed her fingers on his hand.

"It's fine, I already got over it." He gave her a sad smile.

"Hey," he looked at her, realizing something. "You called me 'Jesse'."

She laughed. "Isn't that your name?"

"It's the first time you call me for my first name." he leaned to her.

"No, it's not." She frowned.

"Yeah, it is." Jesse smiled. "And I liked it."

"Idiot." She whispered as she got her face closer to his.

They kept like that for a moment. Faces millimeters apart, still holding hands and smiling goofily at each other. The atmosphere had changed and they both noticed it.

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted as Bruce, on the floor right in front of them, burped lazily and got back to sleep after that.

"You know what we're doing now?" Jesse asked as he stood up. "We're watching a movie."

"Yeah," Beca laughed. "I'd rather be attacked by Batdog again than watch some stupid movie."

"Wait, so you don't like movies or something?" he asked, to what she just kept drinking her beer. "How can you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!"

"Right, you don't like puppies." He remembered. He put a DVD on the player. "You need a movie education. You need a movication. And I'm gonna give it to you."

Beca snorted. "Any way I can escape from that?"

"Not really." He said as he got back to the couch, sitting so close to her they were touching.

"What are you making me watch?" she asked not really interested.

"The Breakfast Club." He said. "Best scored soundtrack ever. Let's see if you learn something."

"You're an idiot, Jesse." She was smiling.

Beca fell asleep during the movie. At some point, her head was leaning on Jesse's shoulder. She didn't look so crabby when sleeping, he thought as he kept looking at her. He leaned his head so that it was on hers. They kept like that for the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? *-*<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning, sunshine." Beca could hear Stacie's voice as she entered her apartment in the morning.

"You wanna tell me where have you been until morning?" she asked holding a smile.

"Actually, I don't." Beca said, trying to get through Stacie and into her room.

She had left Jesse's apartment after finding herself on his bed, right next to him, with a splitting headache. Thank god, they were both fully clothed, she thought.

She hoped she could grab her stuff, leave his apartment before he woke up and pretend last night didn't happen at all, but unluckily, she was caught by her roommate.

"Who were you with?" Stacie asked, blocking Beca's way.

"Stacie, get out." She said rubbing her temples. "I never ask _you_ who you go out with, so why would you ask me?"

"So you were with a guy, huh?" Stacie raised an eyebrow.

_Shit_.

"It was a saying, Stacie." Beca said as she got through Stacie and locked herself in the bathroom.

"I'm going to work now, but I wanna know where you slept last night, Beca." Stacie said from behind the door.

Beca sighed and focused on last night. She tried to remember what exactly had happened. Her memories were blurry and the headache was hell.

_Fuck_. She cursed as she started remembering. She would never drink with that idiot again, she thought.

* * *

><p>"Can you explain me how the hell I ended up in your bed this morning?" Beca asked as Jesse got into her office.<p>

"You know, if people hear you, they may misunderstand you." He smiled.

She just crossed her arms against her chest and waited.

Jesse sighed.

"You fell asleep on the couch, I thought you'd be more comfortable sleeping in my bed."

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"I don't know, you looked so peaceful asleep." He smiled. "Besides, your mouth was finally shut."

"Idiot." Beca rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"So, Stacie said you spent the night out." <em>Chloe said from the phone.

"Not now, Chloe." Beca sighed. Of course Stacie would tell her. "I'm working." She said avoiding looking at Jesse, right in front of her.

_"Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone?"_

"Because I am not." She wished Jesse wasn't there.

"Hey, tell her I said hi." Jesse told her.

"The nerd said hi." Beca said on the phone.

_"Wait. What nerd?"_ Beca could hear Chloe taking a deep breath. _"Oh my god! You spent the night with him?"_

"Goodbye, Chloe." Beca hung up.

Chloe was the kind of person who couldn't get sarcasm at first, but she was cleaver enough to find out shit like that, Beca thought.

* * *

><p>"Spit it out." Chloe and Stacie were waiting for her in front of the apartment's open door, both of them with arms crossed.<p>

Beca tried to ignore them. She turned back to get back to the elevator, but it was gone.

"You spent the night with Jesse." Stacie said to her back.

"Can we please not talk about it?" Beca begged. "It's not what you're thinking."

"Then explain to us, Beca!" Chloe's voice was filled with excitement.

"No." Beca said as she shouldered them to get inside of the apartment.

"Then maybe we should ask Jesse." Stacie raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't." Beca stared at her.

"Who do you think we are?" Stacie stared back at her.

Beca sighed. "It's not what you're thinking."

* * *

><p>"So you slept with him." Chloe concluded as Beca finished telling the story.<p>

"Stop saying that. I didn't have sex with him." Beca rubbed her eyes tired.

"This is boring, Beca." Stacie sighed. "You spent the whole night with that hot guy and all you do is watch a movie with him and then sleep, like literally sleep with him? So disappointed on you."

"Like I even care, Stacie." Beca rolled her eyes. "Are we done already?"

"I guess so." Chloe smiled. "Thanks for telling us, Beca." She, different from Stacie, was excited.

As Beca leave and lock herself inside her room, Chloe grabs Stacie from the arm.

"This is so not done yet." She whispers and they both laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

**God, this story has over 2,000 views, and maybe it's not that much, I don't know. But this is just aweseme to me.**

**Today I don't think there will be any other updates, cause I'm having trouble with some things right now.**

**Well, Chap 17! Have fun!**

* * *

><p>"I had my doubts at first." Luke said as he heard Beca and Jesse's finished project. "But you guys managed it incredibly."<p>

Beca and Jesse were at Luke's office, at their last day of partnership.

"This is awesome. Excellent job." He congratulated them.

They both sighed relieved. So much effort was put on the project, and for the past few days, Beca and Jesse were able to actually work together as partners.

"Well," Luke continued. "Jesse, you are officially not working here anymore, so you're free to leave whenever you want. And you, Mitchell, I wanna see you working your ass out from now on. Now, get out of my office."

"Thanks, Luke." Jesse said shaking his hand. "For having me on this project."

"Beca?" Luke called before she could leave.

"Yes?"

"Well done." Luke blinked at her.

"Thanks." Beca smiled at her boss. She was safe for now.

* * *

><p>"So," Jesse was lying on Beca's couch, making no efforts for leaving. "now that we're free for each other, we have to celebrate."<p>

"What do you have in mind?" she asked while trying to keep her eyes on her computer.

"I don't know, let's have some drinks."

"Not gonna happen." Beca said. "I'm not getting drunk with you anymore."

"Why not?" he asked amused.

"Because I don't wanna end up in your bed again." she held a smile.

"I told you, if you keep saying things like that, people will totally misunderstand you."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Beca!"

"I'm still working."

"I'll wait right here." He smiled. "You know you want it."

Beca raise an eyebrow at him. He was getting more and more sassy, and she hated how she couldn't get away from that idiot.

"One drink." She said beaten. "And you're paying it."

"Got it." Jesse was all smiles at her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you sang to a stranger on the street." Beca laughed at Jesse.<p>

They were at the elevator, back to their building after having a lot of drinks.

"You were supposed to join me!" Jesse laughed.

"Only in your dreams, nerd."

"I can't wait to hear you singing again." Jesse took her hand into his and looked into her eyes.

"You're drunk." She said as she moved away when the elevator door opened.

"And you're blurry." He stated as he followed her.

As they got out of the elevator, they realized they weren't alone. A blonde tall woman with hypnotizing light blue eyes was waiting right in front of Jesse's apartment door.

"Caroline." Jesse said in a low voice as his eyes wide opened in shock.

* * *

><p>Beca knew who she was. Caroline, Jesse's ex-girlfriend.<p>

"Uh…" Beca said uncomfortable. "Thanks for the drinks, Jesse. Good night." She got into her apartment as fast as she could, not even looking at him once.

As Beca was gone and her door was shut, Jesse looked at Caroline.

"Why are you here?" he asked curt.

"Bumper gave me your address." She tried to get closer to him.

"That doesn't explain why the hell you are here." He moved away from her.

"I wanted to see you." She said uncomfortable.

"You saw me already." Jesse said dark as he unlocked his door.

"Jesse, I wanna talk to you." Caroline tried again.

Jesse turned to look at her, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I'm listening."

"I missed you." She said in a low voice, trying to reach him again.

"I don't really care, Caroline." He moved away again. "How is your boyfriend anyway?"

"I broke up with him." She said looking away.

"Wow. That's interesting." Jesse said sarcastically. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that he bankrupted?"

"What?" Caroline didn't see that coming. "How…?"

"Bumper kept track of your relationship, just for his own enjoyment."

"Now that he has no money," Jesse kept saying "you run back to me, don't you?"

"Jesse, I want to start over." Caroline was holding her tears. Jesse didn't know if they were fake, though.

"Sorry, Caroline." Jesse looked away from her, looking bored. "You made that very clear before, you weren't happy with me."

"I still love you." She begged.

…

* * *

><p>"Hey, turn the TV down already. I can't hear it!" Stacie said looking through the peephole.<p>

"Give them some privacy, Stacie." Chloe said from the couch. Outside, Jesse was talking with his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, you're dying to know what they're talking too, Chloe." Stacie rolled her eyes.

Chloe sighed. "It's all your fault, Beca."

"Why would that be my fault?" Beca asked curious.

"You told us Jesse's ex-girlfriend was outside." Chloe answered her.

"Because that was the truth."Beca rolled her eyes. "I didn't know Stacie would be so freaked out."

"Hey, you can't judge me as well. You wanna know as bad as I do." Stacie said, still focused on the outside.

"I don't, actually." Beca tried to sound emotionless, but failed beautifully.

"Don't play fool, Beca. You were getting along with Jesse pretty well since you slept together." Chloe smiled at her.

Beca just threw a pillow on her.

"Oh… Wow." Stacie said out of sudden, shocked.

"What?" Chloe stood up. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." Stacie limited herself of saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaa some tension in paradise. How was it?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys! I see you're liking the cliffhanger!**

**I was gonna hold this chap for more time, cause I'm not finished with the next one yet, BUT as a nice and awesome person I am, I'm updating it.**

**I mean, you're welcome. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Jesse Swanson is here."<em> Kimmy-Jim said from the phone.

"I'm busy, KJ." Beca said rubbing her eye. "Send him home." She hung up before Kimmy-Jim could complain.

A few second later, the phone was ringing again.

_"He wants to see you."_ Beca heard Kimmy-Jim's robotic tone as she answered the phone.

"I told you. I'm busy, Kimmy-Jim."

_"I'm calling the police."_

Beca sighed and hung up.

* * *

><p>"Beca, thank god you're here." Jesse seemed relieved as he saw her on the reception.<p>

"You don't work here anymore, nerd." Beca remembered him.

"I know." he walked to her. "I called you. For the past three days."

"I know." She just said.

"So why didn't you answer it?"

"Wasn't that part of our deal? We work together for three weeks, and then when it's done, we get back to our lives."

"Wait." He was incredulous. "You can't be serious." He looked into her eyes and she felt shaky. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure Jesse could hear it.

"Stacie saw you kissing her."

"That's not how it happened, Beca. I…" Jesse tried to say.

"Goodbye, Jesse." Beca interrupted him as she walked away from him.

"You better go, before KJ calls the police." She said turning back one last time.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Aubrey asked Jesse. They were taking Bruce for a walk, once Aubrey called Jesse, telling she was back to LA.<p>

"Yeah, took the day off to see Beca." Jesse said embarrassed.

"And how was it?" Aubrey asked gentle.

"Not so great." Jesse tried to smile. "What about you? You're back early."

"Well, I did like you said. I told my boss I needed some time to relax, so I took a few days off."

"But I didn't figure I'd find you so devastated." She joked.

"You women have an amazing timing. It's like a super power."

"I guess you could say that. Besides," she stopped to look at him "I heard about you from Chloe."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He stared at the ground.

"Did you get back to your ex-girlfriend?" Aubrey asked.

"No!" Jesse knew all of them were misunderstanding it.

"Then why did you kissed her?"

"I did not kiss her." He said sick. "She kissed me."

"What's the difference?"she looked mad at him.

"The difference is that I didn't want to do that!"

"Well," she started walking again. "Beca doesn't know about it."

Jesse followed her.

"I didn't know she knew about the kiss until today."

"And she didn't even let me explain."

"I know you like her."

Jesse kept in silence.

"Jesse, let me tell you something valuable." She said smiling. "Chloe told me Beca is staying at the record label late at night for the past three days just so she won't run across you when she gets back."

"I know that, Aubrey." He looked confused at her. "How is that supposed to help me right now?" he asked.

Then he realized.

"Aubrey, you're a genius." He smiled at her, to what she just laughed.

"Let's have some tea after you solve things out!" she said to his back, as she saw him leaving with his dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaa they kissed. And Beca is hurt. :(<strong>

**Next one is the last, and as I told, it's not done yet. I'll try to finish it until tomorrow, promise.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow. Over 3,000 views.**

**Uh, hey guys! Sorry, this chap took a little longer (for my usual) to come out.**

**Anyways, last chapter. For the last time, have fun! :)**

* * *

><p>Beca rubbed her eyes. She had fallen asleep while working on some pieces late at night. She looked at her clock, past midnight already. Beca was probably the last person in the office at that time.<p>

She took off her headphones and thought something was weird. She focused herself and as she did it, she could hear footsteps. She took an umbrella she had forgotten on her office months ago and hid behind her door, quietly. The footsteps increased as someone got closer and closer to her office.

As the stranger got inside the room, Beca hit him with the umbrella on the head. She hit him once, twice, three times and then he fell on the floor. But then, she realized who he was.

"Oh my god!" She heard Jesse screaming. "Why are you beating me?"

"Jesse?" Beca was full shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she helped him out of the floor.

"Apparently, I'm being attacked with an umbrella!" He passed his hand on his head, where she had hit him.

"It's really dangerous for you to be alone in here. Anyone could get in." he told her with real concern.

"I noticed that." Beca was trying not to get so close to Jesse, but she felt guilty for hurting him. Well, at least physically. "Why did you invade my office?"

"I wanna talk to you."

"Well, I don't." she said as she moved away from him.

"Good." Jesse said grabbing her hand and stopping her. "Then you're listening."

"I'm not back with Caroline." He continued before she could say something.

"What?" she asked.

"Things didn't work with her boyfriend so she thought she could start over with me. Like it was even okay." he laughed "But I told you, I got over her."

"It's not of my business." Beca tried to get away from him.

"You're interrupting me, Beca." He held her tight. "In fact, that's one of the things I hate about you. You never shut your mouth, and then, when it's other person's turn to speak, you just stop listening."

"So you came here to insult me?" she asked getting mad.

"I thought you didn't wanna talk to me." Jesse looked her in the eyes, trying not to sound tired, or stressed.

"You hate my dog." He continued. "You make fun of me every chance you get, you don't respect me, you don't respect my work either, you think you can get over everything if you keep that tuff-takes-no-crap image of yours, and I would say, I hate every aspect of your personality. But most important, I hate what you do to me."

"I don't do…" Beca was cut when Jesse stopped her mouth with his free hand.

"Shut up, please." Jesse closed his eyes. "I hate how you make me think about you 24 hours a day, how you make me wanna be with you when we're apart. And when we're finally like this, together, it just never seems close enough." He stepped in, getting closer to her. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"This is ridiculous." She said looking away from him and finally getting free from his grasp.

"Yeah, it is, actually." Jesse agreed with her. "It's ridiculous how you made me fall in love with you so badly that I can't think of my life not having you next to me. I saw how it would be like for the past three days, and guess what? It sucked."

"Can you please stop with that romantic movie bullshit already? It's making me sick." She crossed her arms against her chest, trying to hide the fact that she was shaking. Her heart was beating so fast and she would never admit it, but she was almost crying of frustration.

"I'll stop when you admit that what I feel about you, you feel exactly the same about me." He tried to get closer to her.

"You are ridiculous." She said biting her lower lip. Beca was frozen, and she was afraid she could fall if she even tried to move.

"Just give us a chance." He reached her and held both sides of her chin with his hands. His touch was warm and made her, for some reason, feel unbelievably safe. "Just one chance, Beca." he whispered.

Beca couldn't think of anything to say. She wished she could have a sarcastic feedback, some insult, anything so that she could free herself from that stupid situation. But she could think of nothing other than the fact of Jesse standing so close to her.

"I'm scared, Jesse." Beca said finally. Her voice didn't sound like hers, even for her own ears. She tried to laugh, holding her tears.

"But it's a good scary, isn't it?" he got closer to her. Their eyes met.

"Yeah, when isn't a scary good?" she asked sarcastically.

But she didn't even get an answer, because Jesse was already kissing her. His lips were soft on hers and she could feel the taste of coffee on his mouth. He wrapped his arms on her waist as her hands held his neck, pulling him closer. They were finally kissing, after what looked like a whole life to happen.

"You still owe me a coffee." He said when they pulled apart after a while. Jesse's voice sounded shaky and he was breathless, but smiling. Their foreheads were touching and their mouths were millimeters of distance.

"I think we'll have time for your coffee later, nerd." She smiled back as she closed her eyes and touched his lips with hers.

"Yeah, you have to take me to the hospital first." Jesse held her even closer. "I think you broke my head." He said as he started kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it. The end.<strong>

**God, I have so much I want to say. If you don't wanna read it, it's okay, the story is already finished. But I'd really appreciate it if you did. Besides, you've read (or so I hope) 19 chapters of this shit, what's the difference of reading a few more lines?**

**Anyways, about this chapter in particular:**

**The more I thought about it, the more I bent to the idea of Beca and Jesse not ending up together, because of all that badass image of Beca. Then I tried to find a reason for it to happen. So, Beca was in love with him for a while (like since first chapter or something, haha), but she didn't want to admit it. She needed a reason to avoid her feelings and she took the fact of Jesse kissing Caroline as it.**

**When Jesse told her the truth and gave her all that movie stupid garbage, she had nothing else between herself and her feelings. Having Jesse all sweet right in front of her, plus her messed up emotions at the time just made Beca finally cave in.  
><strong>

**I convinced myself of that, and if you're not convinced, at least consider it as an explanation.**

**About the "A new neighbor" itself:**

**It was my first multi-chapter thing ever, and it was so fun writing it! I would spend like every free time I had typing so that I could upload another chapter soon. Every kind words (or not so kind ones) made me smile, every time the views to the story increased, I would just feel motivated to continue.**

**At first, I had no idea of where the story was going, but as I kept writing it, things just flew nicely (or so I hope, again). It was cliché from start to end, I know, but I really loved those small things (like Chloe and Stacie killing a cat, KJ and Chloe arguing on the phone, Beca "trying to kill herself" while sewing...). And if you had as much fun reading it as I had writing, then I'm just great with that.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, and I guess we'll meet again, what do you think?**


	20. Bonus

**Heey! Thought you wouldn't see me again, huh? Yeah, all sick of this story already, I know.**

**So, these are just a few scenes I wanted to add to the story and I just couldn't. Hands, 20 is a better number than 19...**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>"You know, my head still hurts." Jesse told Beca, to what she rolled her eyes.<p>

They were at her apartment, Beca lying on the couch with her legs on Jesse's lap. She was with her headphones and laptop, as usual. He was watching a movie, his hand resting on her knee.

"You're such a baby." She tried to look serious.

"Awn… I knew you guys would be so cute together!" Chloe said from the kitchen.

Chloe, along with Stacie, was making dinner as Beca and Jesse rested on the living room, for mainly two reasons. First, Beca just couldn't cook at all. Second, Chloe enjoyed seeing them both finally together.

"Can you stop saying that already, Chloe?" Beca rolled her eyes again. It has been the same thing since they found out about Jesse and her, which for Beca's pleasure, didn't take so long.

The doorbell rang.

"Beca, go get it, we're busy here." Stacie shouted.

"Answer the door, nerd." Beca said to Jesse.

"Hey, I don't live here." He said back, not looking away from the TV.

"Wow, where's the chivalry?" she asked as she stood up.

"Used the whole thing to win you." He smiled.

"How romantic." She smiled sarcastically at him as she opened the door.

When she turned herself, she saw an old lady staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Beca asked politely.

"Yes. Is this where misses Chloe Beale and Stacie Conrad live?" she asked a little too nice, for Beca's like.

"Yeah, it is." Beca was a little confused. "And may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Heloise Abrams." The old lady said. "And I suppose I have a few things to talk about with those two young ladies."

Beca could hear Stacie and Chloe cursing from the kitchen.

"Wow, so you are Mrs. Abrams!" Beca was amazed "Come on in!" she invited politely.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!"

* * *

><p>Jesse heard the sound of something hitting the floor. He had an idea of what could have happened. He walked out of his room and into the living room.<p>

As he thought, at the front door of his apartment, Bruce was standing on top of his girlfriend.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Are you okay?" he asked Beca, as he helper her to stand up.

"Do I look like I'm okay, idiot?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Is it gonna be like this every time?" she asked angry.

Jesse laughed again as he hugged her from her waist, trying to calm her down.

"Hi, neighbor." She smiled at him, forgetting about the Batdog for a moment.

"Hey, girlfriend." He leaned to her.

"Ugh." She groaned, looking away. "Don't call me that. It's still weird."

"Well, you better get used to it." Jesse said as he took her head into his hands so that she would face him. "Because we're stuck together for a long time."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, nerd." Beca smiled as she grabbed Jesse's shirt and pulled him closer so she could start kissing him.

* * *

><p>"I have to admit it, I like you more than I liked Caroline, The Plastic Doll." Amy, Bumper's wife told Beca. "At least you're not all nice and happy like her." Amy laughed loudly.<p>

"Thanks... I guess." Beca said a little unsure. Jesse had invited her, Chloe and Stacie for some hanging out with Bumper, his friend Donald and Amy, Bumper's lovely wife. "Considering you're married to that husband of yours, you're not as mental as I thought you would be yourself." Beca had already realized Amy- or Fat Amy, as she called herself when introduced by Jesse, was the kind of person Beca could be honestly herself to. Thank God.

"Yeah. Let me give you a good advise." Amy leaned closer to Beca. "Tequila shots all night and Vegas just don't go well together."

"I'll... keep that in mind."

[]

"How could you end up with that badass bitch?" Bumper asked Jesse. "I thought you hated her."

"I guess." Jesse was kind of regretting inviting Bumper to his place again. "But I think I love her more than I hate her."

"Ew." Bumper sounded annoyed. "I can't believe you're my brother."

"Thanks, Bump." Jesse fake-smiled. "You're such a supportive brother."

"I do my best." Bumper didn't notice Jesse was being sarcastic. "How is she, by the way? In bed, I mean."

"What?" Jesse was definitely regretting calling Bumper over. "_What__?_ You wife is right there. Looking at you, you know." Jesse remembered Bumper.

"So what?" Bumper looked at his little brother like he was retarded.

"I'm not answering that." Jesse looked away. He was a mix of embarrassment, anger and a desire of killing his own brother right in front of his friends and girlfriend. "You're disgusting, Bumper."

"And you are boring, little bro." Bumper rolled his eyes at Jesse.

[]

"So, Stacie." Chloe smiled at her friend. Bumper, Donald and Amy had gone already, Beca and Stacie were finishing the left beer and Chloe was helping Jesse with the cleaning. "You spent a lot of time with Donald, didn't you?"

"I guess." Stacie said not interested.

"And...?" Chloe was all excitement.

"He's taking me for some drinks tomorrow." Stacie answered not noticing Chloe's voice tone. She was too focused on her beer.

"Are you into him?" Beca asked smiling.

"Beatboxing is sexy." Stacie just said. Earlier, Donald had given her a sample of his abilities. His mouth abilities.

"Oh my God!" Chloe was fangirling like a teenager. "You like him!"

"What?" Stacie woke from her thoughts. "No. That's not it."

"You like him!" Chloe repeated louder.

"It's only casual, Chloe." Stacie rolled her eyes. "No big deal."

"Hey." Jesse got closer to his girlfriend as he finished whatever he was doing. "What are we talking about?" he asked as he took a sip of her beer.

"Stacie has a thing for Donald." Beca said as she took her beer back from him.

"I don't."

"Yes, you do!" Chloe yelled. "This is so perfect!"

"Chloe, I guess you forgot to take your medicines today." Stacie narrowed her eyes to her, but Chloe was too busy fantasizing to notice it.

"Donald is cool." Jesse smiled at Stacie. Then looked away after the look she gave him.

"I don't have a thing for him." Stacie sang.

"I have to put Donald on the guest list of the wedding..." Chloe started wandering.

"Go take your medicines, Chloe." Stacie told her.

"You know, this is actually pretty cool." Beca said after swallowing her beer. "being on this side of the story, this time." she gave a sarcastic smile to Stacie, to what she just rolled her eyes, just like Beca used to do.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Chloe stated to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... It made me wanna keep going with this.<strong>

**But no. This is the end. Period. Not Bonuses anymore. A sequel? Mmm maybe later- a lot later.**

**Uh... angie515 wanted Mrs. Abrams, ToriHanson wanted S&D together, Raven12 wanted Batdog and Beca again, and a few of you wanted it to keep going, so this is it... Sort of. I hope you liked this little thing.**

**Thanks guys! See ya!**

**PS. I have a few stories in my head right now, so you're probably seeing me again soon.**

**PPS. can someone explain how high school in the US works? 3 years? or 4? and what about breaks and starts/ends? I tried to google it, but wasn't really successful. This is so confusing!**


End file.
